Una taza de té con azúcar
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Tres pequeñas historias, tres situaciones diferentes (AAML)


_**Una taza de té… con azúcar.**_

_Surprise me!_

_-para Liz L Darcy-_

Él miraba la revista por pura inercia. Realmente no prestaba atención a lo que allí se publicaba, de pronto se detuvo en su ojeada y volvió velozmente a las primeras páginas. A la propaganda esa que había alborotado su atención, la cual era causante del desinterés general hacia el resto del suplemento Pokémon que tenía entre manos.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse descaradamente en la imagen de aquella mujer pelirroja que seductoramente posaba para la cámara. Era plenamente consciente de la desnudez sugerente de la que hacia gala. Ella escondía sutilmente sus encantos, y él no hacia otra cosa más que imaginarlos.

El cabello rojo, largo, cubría estratégicamente sus curvas; su piel blanca parecía de porcelana. Sus largas y delgadas extremidades abrazaban un cartel que ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo en el cual se leía:

'_Salvemos a los Pokemon acuáticos, ellos también merecen vivir…'_

La frase era certera, era un grito desesperado de protesta ante la pesca y la caza desenfrenada de los seres marinos, la cual había tomado dimensiones insospechadas en los últimos años… Más sin embargo él no dejaba de hurgar en esa imagen, dentro de esa silueta, imaginando lo que ese cartel ocultaba, y… ¡Salvar a los pokémon acuáticos era la última cosa que le venía a la mente!

Cerró la revista de un tirón, sintiéndose en extremo culpable por tener pensamientos extraños hacia su mejor amiga. Mejor amiga que veía todas las semanas y que en nada se parecía a esa belleza sexy del suplemento.

Pero el nombre de la líder de gimnasio, además de activista de la causa _'Naturaleza Acuática Pokémon' _, figuraba al pie de la imagen. Él lo había confirmado y casi se había ido de espaldas con la boca abierta al leer el nombre de Misty Waterflower como modelo profesional de la campaña publicitaria.

Esa mujer distaba de ser su despreocupada amiga, cuyo cabello a veces parecía desconocer un peine, cuyos labios finos proferían burlas hacia él, y cuyo cuerpo espigado, anguloso, muchas veces le pareció en extremo risible.

Sin duda lo que había visto momentos atrás en esa revista no era cosa de risa o burla. No señor. Sus ojos habían hecho un hallazgo, como quien descubre un tesoro sin desearlo. Se había quedado boquiabierto hurgando en esa imagen, mientras sentía como su rostro ardía al descubrir a la anónima modelo que posaba con un cartel de protesta.

Y como para no olvidar esa anterior sensación, tomó la revista y buscó entre sus páginas hasta hallar nuevamente la causa de tanto conflicto. Allí estaba otra vez esa sexy pelirroja, cuyos ojos verdes lo veían fijo. Repasó la imagen y otra vez se sintió culpable. ¡No podía estar aquí portándose como un chiquillo hormonal que nunca vio una mujer hermosa!

O como si nunca hubiera visto una _Playboy_… Bueno, ese no era el punto. Y no tenía comparación. Aunque viéndolo de otra forma…

Cerró la revista y la arrojó al suelo. Se negaba a seguir viendo esa imagen que tanto conflicto le traía.

Pero su resolución abarcó solo unos minutos, tiempo después estaba buscando la propaganda para verla con atención. Como si todavía le quedara alguna duda de que efectivamente sí, aquella era Misty.

¿En que momento tomó el teléfono y marcó su número? Nunca lo supo. Quizás sufrió un leve lapso de pérdida de memoria temporal. Un segundo observaba fascinado la foto sugerente de su mejor amiga, y al siguiente estaba llamándola.

_- ¿Hola? _-sonó la alegre voz del otro lado _-¿Ash eres tú?_

Si quería colgarle ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Y ahora que le decía? Solo le quedaba improvisar.

- H-hey Mist ¿Qué t-tal?

_- Pues todo muy bien, como siempre._

- A-ah que genial.

_- ¿Llamaste solo para preguntarme como estoy?_- soltó una encantadora risita _-Nos vimos hace unos días._

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me interese saber como marchan las cosas de mi amiga?

A lo cual Misty hizo una pausa, para luego reír con más fuerza _-¿Acaso acabas de ver mi fotografía en el Pokémon People?_

-…

_- ¡No debiste buscarte una excusa para decirme lo bien que salí! Gary me telefoneó para decirme que me veía muy sexy, y que pondría la imagen como cuadro en la pared jaja. ¡Hasta el gimnasio no ha parado de recibir retadores! Todos me han dado la enhorabuena por la fotografía, y hasta me han pedido que haga más protestas de ese estilo… ¿Tú que opinas?_

Y esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó con la mente en blanco repitiéndose aquella cuestión _¿Tú que opinas?_

_Opino que eres hermosa y que jamás te había visto así._

_Opino que despertaste unas ansias locas de cubrirte y que nadie más que yo sea el que te vea de esa forma._

_Opino que tienes unos labios tentadores y que nunca me había dado cuenta de eso._

_Opino que me puse extremadamente celoso de quien te tomó esa fotografía._

_Opino que estoy fantaseando cosas prohibidas contigo y ese cartel…_

- Opino que saliste fea y sin gracia- le soltó con las mejillas rojas y los dientes apretados ante la locura que su mente se empeñaba en decir. Suerte tuvo de que ella no pudiera ver lo ruborizado que estaba.

Pero Misty volvió a reír de ese modo encantador no tomando en cuenta sus palabras, y él contuvo el aliento como si nunca la hubiera oído.

_-Mientes Ketchum, seguro te quedaste pasmado por varios segundos y tuviste que cerciorarte varias veces de que fuera mi nombre el que se encontraba escrito al pie de la imagen…_

- ¡No es cierto!

_-.. y seguro ahora estás preguntándote como haces para dar vuelta la situación y decirme lo que realmente sientes…_

- ¿Y que sería eso según tú?

_- Que me veo hermosa, y estás considerando invitarme a salir solo que no sabes como hacerlo._

- Tienes una imaginación muy activa ¿sabes?

_- ¿Cómo la tuya o más activa? ¿Me vas a negar que no imaginaste muchas cosas sucias conmigo…?_

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Eres una…!

_- Entonces pasa por mí a las ocho y llévame a un lindo restaurante. Si tienes suerte quizás me sienta con ánimo de materializar tu fantasía…_

- ¡Hey!

_- ¿Qué?_

- De la liga salgo a las siete, te recojo a las nueve.

_- Bien, adiós._

- ¡Espera Mist!

_- ¿Qué?_

- Diablos, de verdad saliste muy linda en esa imagen… y no tienes idea de cuanto me sorprendiste.

_- Son los métodos que una chica tiene que emplear para que el chico que le gusta la invite a salir._

- ¿Qué?

_- Olvídalo ¿Te sorprendí?_

- Mucho.

_- Eso es todo lo que quería, sorprenderte._

* * *

_I'm not Him_

_- para Princess Kasumi-_

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Él se sentía un poco fuera de lugar por llegar tarde a un evento que había comenzado como mínimo una hora atrás, pese a que estaba vestido como la invitación lo pedía: de etiqueta, con un antifaz negro de terciopelo que le cubría la mitad de la faz, aún así la incomodidad que lo recorría al vestir _tan _formal era palpable. Caminó por entre medio de la gente, observando esos rostros ignotos cubiertos de máscaras y antifaces que bailaban, y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana. El alcohol parecía tener canilla libre esa noche, todas las personas que él veía se encontraban con una -o varias- copas en las manos, y se notaban eufóricos y vehementes.

Se preguntó donde estaban sus amigos, o al menos alguna persona que él conociera. No había nada más horrible que ser un rostro anónimo en una fiesta en la que todos parecían estar divirtiéndose y pasándola bien. Se detuvo junto a una ventana, aceptando el trago que un mesero le ofreció, se lo tomó lentamente como saboreando la fina bebida. En eso que sus ojos vagaban por el resto del salón, buscando algún rostro familiar, se encontró con una mujer que despertó poderosamente su atención. Quizás fue su disfraz a tono: aquel etéreo vestido blanco que parecía hecho con un jirón de nube, y las alas pequeñas, transparentes pegadas a su espalda que rimaban en perfecta sincronía con su cabello encendido. Un ángel. Sí, un ángel entre tanta gente disfrazada tan… extraño.

Inconscientemente fue acercándose a ella, pues algo había despertado su curiosidad. Y fue en ese momento magnifico, cuando la mujer en cuestión se giró enseñando su rostro libre del antifaz, que él supo que la conocía. Esos ojos color océano eran difíciles de olvidar.

Y Misty sonrió enormemente al reconocerlo también, y corrió a su encuentro, un ligero rubor le oscurecía las mejillas. Y él notó con no poca admiración los cambios que se habían dado en ella desde la última vez que la vio.

Y le parecía notable, y muy bella la alquimia que usaba la naturaleza, para convertir a una linda niña que ya era una joven promesa, en una belleza predominante y tangible.

Y todo sucedió en escasos segundos; ser rodeado por esos brazos delgados, al igual que el perfume intoxicante que emanaba de ese cabello color mandarina que se adueñó de todos sus sentidos, junto a ese par de labios que sin previo aviso se encontraron con los suyos en un beso desesperado e innegable.

El que no pudo evitar devolverle pese a que la situación se le hacía en extremo irreal. Pero él era un hombre de sensaciones muy fuertes, mundanas y voluptuosas, y como tal no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar una cara bonita como aquella.

El beso volvió a reproducirse con idéntico ardor. Las manos de ella se entrecruzaron tras su cuello, y las de él encontraron el camino fácil hacia su cintura pequeña.

Misty se detuvo mirándolo con cierta confusión, para luego rozarle los labios en una caricia más tranquila.

- Te extrañé idiota- comentó tímidamente, y se apegó a él por varios segundos -Te tardaste demasiado….

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero la situación se le hacía en extremo extraña e ficticia, y no sabía que decir.

Aprovechando su momentáneo lapso, Misty lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a ese especie de pista improvisaba donde todos bailaban frenéticos. Se apegó a él esperando que hiciera lo propio y que como todo caballero fuera quien llevara el ritmo de la melodía. Cosa que tuvo que hacer sin chistar, enlazó la cintura de la chica y se movió gracilmente con ella, sintiéndose extraño y confuso de que toda esa situación se llevara a cabo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?- la voz de Misty provenía de algún lugar, y supo que había reposado la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello -Ya sé que no te gusta bailar, pero hace tanto que no nos vemos, que disfruto con estos pequeños momentos. Aunque tú creas que es una tontería; amo que podamos estar así los dos juntos…

Él abrió la boca para responder, preguntar. Pero su gesto fue malinterpretado, y al segundo siguiente Misty había unido de nueva cuenta su boca a la de él y lo besaba de un modo desesperado y rabioso. De un modo que enardecía sus sentidos, y despertaba una sensación ácida y profunda que lo quemaba por entero. Fue cuestión de que la joven apoyara las manos en su pecho buscando contención, para que todas las barreras que se había autoimpuesto se quebraran, y el caudal de su propia pasión lo arrebatara, devolviendo el beso con enardecido frenesí. Apretó el labio inferior de la chica con sus dientes, y sus manos vagaron por las curvas prometedoras de ese cuerpo que estaba empezando a encenderlo.

Notó cierta renuencia dentro de esos ojos aguamarina, la cual desapareció al segundo siguiente.

- Nunca me habías besado de esa forma Ash…

En ese momento él despertó. ¿Ash? ¿Lo había llamado Ash? Y la situación, cual rompecabezas cruel del destino fue acomodándose completamente hasta que pudo entender que Misty creía estar hablando con el otro, y no con él. ¿Entonces no se había dado cuenta de su error?

Era obvio que existía un ligero parecido entre ambos: los dos tenían cabello oscuro, misma altura, mismo color de piel… ¡Y hasta su amor por los pokémon era casi igual! Ni hablar que en el pasado muchos habían creído erróneamente que eran hermanos gemelos.

Pero obviamente él no era _Ash_

Iba a aclarar el error pero viéndose en esos hermosos ojos, supo que no podría. Su corazón latía de un modo desbocado, y sentía la sangre martillándole en los oídos, galopando en sus sentidos y despertando su anhelo, su lujuria por una criatura que ahora descubría que no le pertenecía.

- ¿Ash? ¿Por qué no te has quitado la máscara? Suficiente intriga has despertado hoy ante tu deliberada ausencia…

Las manos de él la frenaron en plena acción, ni siquiera supo porque había evitado que ella le quitara el antifaz, lo cierto era que Misty lucía igual de sorprendida que él, aunque sonrió.

- Ash…- el susurro fue un débil aleteo de mariposa, y sus labios lo buscaron de nueva cuenta, y él aceptó rendido, perdido completamente en esa sensación a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse, que ni cuenta se dio cuando las manos de Misty terminaron por quitarle la máscara, y solo cayó en cuenta cuando interrumpió el beso y lo quedó mirando con espanto y temor.

- Ritchie…

Y pese a la situación ridícula, le pareció en extremo hermoso escuchar su nombre de labios de esa chica.

Ella lo veía fijamente, completamente pálida, sus labios entreabiertos, poniendo de pronto distancia entre ambos, y devolviéndole el antifaz que no debió quitar en primer lugar.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas!

Sonó una voz jovial detrás de ambos, y de pronto Misty fue engullida en un abrazo de oso que preció hacerse eterno, y por una serie de besos llenos de ternura y cariño. No le costó reconocer de quien se trataba.

- ¡Ritchie! ¿Cómo has estado amigo? Hacia siglos que no sabia nada de ti- el recién llegado le extendió alborozado su mano libre, con la restante mantenía junto a si a la hermosa pelirroja.

Y entonces le bastó verlo fijamente para darse cuenta que ambos se habían vestido igual: mismo smoking negro, mismo antifaz… podían haber pasado como gemelos sin que nadie lo pusiera en duda.

- Ash ¿recién llegas?

El nombrado soltó una risa despreocupada como siempre ocurría cuando estaba ligeramente nervioso -Creo que me extravié de camino aquí -Misty lo pellizcó amenazadoramente. Ahora que estaban juntos ella ni siquiera se había dignado ha volverlo a ver -Por cierto, gracias por entretener a mi novia.

Lo dijo sinceramente. Con una sonrisa enorme y amistosa, viéndolo con agradecimiento antes de observar con cariño la pelirroja cabeza que descansaba junto a su pecho.

Al parecer no había llegado a tiempo para observar el modo bochornoso en el que había entretenido a Misty. Prefirió guardar esos detalles muy dentro de sí.

- Me debes un baile- le susurró ella a su novio, luego de unos segundos y tirando de él hacia donde las parejas bailaban algún empalagoso tema lento.

Ash puso cara de mártir, se despidió con un gesto del amigo a quien no veía por años, y siguió a la muchacha sin chistar, con la sonrisa siempre presente revelando el cariño puro que ella le inspiraba.

Ritchie los observó partir con el antifaz aún en sus manos. No pudo evitar seguir mirándolos por varios minutos pese a que se encontraban lejos de su campo de visión. Pero sin duda ofrecían un espectáculo llamativo, moviéndose a su propio ritmo sin importar el de la melodía, envuelto él en los brazos de Misty, recibiendo los besos fugaces que ella depositaba en su mentón.

Eran como una de esas parejas de película. Ambos perfectos, hermosos, jóvenes y enamorados. Toda su estampa destilaba delicadeza y sencillez, y era tanta la virtud que destilaban que parecía cubrir el salón.

Guardó el antifaz en el bolsillo y se apresuró a tomar una solitaria copa de líquido ámbar que un mesero le ofreció. La llevó a los labios dispuesto a saciar su sed, aunque sabía de antemano que esta no se acabaría con _champagne_, su sed era parte de una necesidad más profunda, más carnal… Y se sentía bastante culpable por eso.

Apuró el trago como si se tratara de agua. Estaba a punto de acercarse a otro mesero para tomar una nueva copa, cuando oyó claramente la voz femenina que lo nombró justo detrás de él.

- Ritchie…

Se giró con rostro inescrutable, dispuesto a recibir la reprimenda que sabía le vendría, y que sin duda se cobraría una de las pocas amistades que había mantenido de pie en los últimos años; Ash era su amigo sí, pero también era una especie de mentor, que le había sido de mucha ayuda cuando entro a la Liga Pokémon, pese a que luego las obligaciones de ambos habían hecho que se distanciaran un poco, siempre existía esa chispa de camaradería entre ambos.

Misty estaba allí, con una expresión profundamente culpable y triste. Podía decirlo por la expresión de sus cejas, y por la forma en que llevaba anudada las manos. Lo miró fijo algunos segundos.

- Debí darme cuenta, tus ojos son azules.

- ¿Eh?- no pudo evitar preguntar confundido porque no era eso lo que se esperaba.

Lo señaló -Debí reconocer que no eras él, tienes ojos claros.

- ¡Oh! Sí es cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio, el sonido de las personas a su alrededor; risas, conversaciones y la música, pareció llenar la extraña atmósfera que se percibía entre ambos. Volteó a ver donde estaba Ash, lo vio a lo lejos en una ronda de hombres; y pudo reconocer a Gary y a Brock, a quienes también hacía mucho no veía. Lentamente regresó su atención a la pálida muchacha que se encontraba ante él. La tensión lo roía tanto como la ansiedad que sentía.

- ¡Lo siento!- exclamaron al unísono. Ella con sutileza, él con los nervios a flor de piel.

La misma elección de palabras provocó que de golpe ambos rieran, lo cual hizo que se relajaran un poco, lo suficiente para que pudieran verse a los ojos sin sentir tanta pena.

- Lamento lo que pasó allí.

- Yo también Ritchie pero hay algo que quería… aclararte.

- Te escucho.

- Yo… lo amo. Lo he amado desde que tengo memoria mas o menos, y jamás se me ha cruzado por la cabeza engañarlo… ¿Entiendes?

- Por supuesto que entiendo.

- Y cuando supe que eras tú y no él, sentí… sentí una angustia horrible, porque de pronto me di cuenta que… que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por…- estrujó las manos aún más hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.

- Fue mi culpa- se apresuró a rectificar Ritchie por miedo a lo que ella pudiera añadir - Bueno, no es fácil decirle que no a una chica bonita ¿sabes? Y las leyes carnales normalmente se rigen por sensaciones, ¡y tú no tienes ideas de lo que puedes hacerle sentir a un hombre!

Quiso sonar a broma, pero Misty bajó la cabeza más abochornada.

- Yo lo siento tanto como tú, Ash es mi amigo y jamás podría realizarle una traición semejante. De verdad, de verdad lo lamento.

- También yo Ritchie, porque no quería que te hicieras ideas equivocadas…

- ¡Nunca!

- Y porque realmente amo a Ash con todo mi corazón.

- Lo sé.

- Y jamás, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarlo, y es por eso que quería pedirte que… que mantengamos este asunto en secreto.

- En lo que a mi respecta, este hecho nunca ocurrió.

Misty asintió, aunque él no pudo decir que ella estaba feliz -Gracias Ritchie.

Se acercó, el joven pensó que para estrecharle la mano, pero en el último segundo y con cierta renuencia, ella se inclinó y tímidamente lo besó en la mejilla -Gracias- volvió a susurrarle, y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ritchie pudo ver su cabello rojo flotando tras ella, así como las alas transparentes en su espalda, que por un segundo le pareció que estaban moviéndose entre aquel gentío, como un ángel que de pronto escapa de la maldad y del pecado que pueda acecharlo.

* * *

_We have to Talk_

_- Para Elphie Li-_

_Tenemos que hablar Ketchum. Te espero mañana a las seis en la fuente del parque de ciudad verde._

Leyó el mensaje por primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta vez levantando un coro de bufidos a su alrededor.

- La última vez que me dijeron algo similar fue para terminar conmigo- acotó Gary desde una esquina de la mesa donde se encontraban bebiendo cervezas y discutiendo los resultados del último torneo pokémon.

- Cállate- gruñó entre dientes guardando el celular en su bolsillo sin intenciones de contestarlo, para que todos tuvieran muy en cuenta que él no era ningún _pollerudo_.

- Cuando una mujer habla en ese tono no significa nada bueno.

Ash miró a Brock con cara de pocos amigos -¿Quién te pidió opinión?

- Vaya que carácter…

- No molesten- reafirmó echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mientras bebía de su cerveza -Luego me ocuparé de Misty, esta es nuestra noche ¡Noche de hombres!

Sí, aquello era cierto. Pero ¿porqué le costó sobremanera concentrarse en el resto de la velada junto a sus amigos? Parecía que el móvil le quemaba dentro del bolsillo de su jean, aunque él se negó terminantemente a contestarlo. La duda del porqué semejante 'orden' no cesaba de taladrarle la cabeza.

Era cierto que Misty no era conocida por ser la mujer más inofensiva y amable de la tierra; tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, una fuerza superior a la de cualquier mortal que él conociera, y un vocabulario que muchas veces sonrojaría hasta a su madre. Pero era una buena mujer, dulce y tierna a su manera, hermosa sin duda, inteligente, y por sobretodo con una gran conexión con los pokémon los cuales la adoraban. Era cierto, su propio equipo la amaba tanto o más que a él.

Llevaban cuatro años saliendo… sin ataduras, y extra oficialmente. En realidad no eran una pareja común, en realidad tampoco podría decirse que eran una pareja de novios. Que él recuerde, jamás habían hablado de algo similar al _noviazgo_. Simplemente un día salieron a caminar, y al coronar la noche fue natural que se despidieran con un beso… en los labios.

Acto que volvieron a realizar cada vez que se encontraron de nueva cuenta. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a esclarecer el 'que eran ellos'. ¿Amigos con derecho a más? ¿Una relación abierta y sin ataduras? ¿O novios en secreto?

Y él se contentó con el hecho de que veía a la chica siempre que quisiera, la besara igual cantidad de veces cuando se le diera en gana, y… tenia también libertad para que hicieran _otras _cosas. Pero bueno, intuyó que eran muy modernos y de mente abierta como para ponerle un titulo cursi a su relación.

Sin embargo ahora que repasaba aquel mensaje de texto, no podía evitar que un escalofrío de pánico lo recorriera.

- Ash hombre ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- Brock le golpeó en el hombro con tanta fuerza que lo empujó contra la mesa -Llevamos tiempo hablándote y pareces en otro planeta.

Él los miró con su usual cara de pocos amigos. Aspiró fuerte y se puso de pie -¿Saben qué? ¡Me largo!

- ¡Pero Ash esta es tu casa!

- Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran Tracey. Me largo a caminar por ahí- tomó su abrigo cerciorándose que su billetera estuviera en el bolsillo y les dio la espalda dispuesto a salir de su propio departamento.

- El pobre diablo tiene temor que su chica rompa con él…

Se tragó el nudo de coraje que le subió por la garganta y empuñó los puños dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Detrás oía el entrechocar de las botellas y de fichas, seguramente jugarían al póker en su ausencia.

- ¡Si lo deseas mañana podemos tener otra 'noche de hombres' y traer algunas amiguitas para quitarte la pena de que te encuentres soltero nuevamente!

Aquello fue demasiado para su pobre ego. Se volvió arqueando las cejas

- Ya deja de fumar esa hierba Oak. Y cuando regrese no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí.

- … o quizás Misty descubrió que no le eres tan fiel como ella supone…

La frase maliciosa de Gary fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar de un golpe la puerta de su apartamento. Prefirió no responder para no rebajar más su ego. Pero lo cierto era que…

No podría existir persona más fiel que él. Era verdad corriente que en sus anteriores relaciones no perdía la oportunidad que el destino le trajera, y seguía al pie de la letra su instinto de cazador conquistando cuanta cara bonita se le pusiera en frente.

Después de todo las relaciones que tenía eran de la misma calaña ¡Sin ataduras! Y Ash se tomaba muy en serio eso. Quizás por esa razón sus _noviazgos_, y esa era una palabra muy grande para referirse a sus anteriores conquistas, nunca funcionaron más de unas cuantas semanas, o un par de meses.

Con Misty empezó igual, bueno casi igual. Ella nunca puso objeción a sus besos o caricias, pero las semanas pasaron, los meses también, y pronto se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido fiel a su _amigovia_. Quizás era por su carácter endemoniado que prefería no importunarla, vaya uno a saber que podría hacerle Misty si se enteraba que andaba regalando sonrisas y coqueteos por ahí, así que mejor no desairarla.

Por lo que en esos cuatro años de libertad a medias, Ash se había mantenido rindiendo adoración a un único altar: el de Misty.

Entonces ella no podía acusarlo de infiel… bueno, esa era una verdad que tan solo él sabía. La joven pelirroja jamás le cuestionó de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer cuando él abandonaba el gimnasio para volver a su casa luego de sus ardientes encuentros. ¿Tal vez confiaba en la fidelidad absoluta de su contraparte? O podría ser que el hecho le resultara insignificante, después de todo ellos no eran nada. Solo un par de amigos que se entendían muy bien en la cama.

Se encogió de hombros mientras salía del edificio y consideraba a donde ir. Caminar, refugiarse en algún bar y beber algo fuerte… más alcohol entre sus venas para evitar responder aquel maldito mensaje de texto que estaba poniendo sus escasas neuronas en colapso.

¿Y si Misty hubiera conocido a alguien?

Aquella nueva duda se abrió paso en sus pensamientos luego de que entrara a aquel exclusivo bar a unas cuadras de su casa, y tras sentarse en la barra exigiera le sirvieran un shot de tequila. Se quedó allí, pasmado, dejando que sus dudas tomaran un cause libre.

Ella era una mujer interesante, dueña de una belleza exótica, un cuerpo elástico y _muy _bien proporcionado, más allá de ese carácter violento que en vez de restar puntos los sumaba, sabía que tenía mucho éxito entre los retadores solteros que la visitaban en el gimnasio. Pretendientes no le faltaban, pese a que Ash en el pasado se burló de cada uno de ellos -y de lo patéticos que le resultaron- hombres elegibles la veían con muy buenos ojos. Misty llamaba siempre la atención cuando salían; ya sea por el color encendido de su cabello, o el profundo mar de sus ojos, ella era siempre la novedad, aunque fueran cada uno por su lado, mofándose y peleando como cuando eran pequeños. Pero él sabía de la atracción que despertaba en el sexo opuesto aunque nunca le prestó demasiada atención.

¿Entonces habría conocido a alguien?

Apuró el trago sin importar que le quemara la garganta, mientras consideraba las opciones posibles. Él no era un novio ejemplar, el cien por ciento de su relación -o sea cuando no estaban entretenidos el uno con el otro- se la pasaban discutiendo, peleando o ridiculizándose. Si Misty decía _A _él tenía que decir el resto del abecedario completo y callarla. No mantenían conversaciones amorosas como el resto de las parejas, no; ellos peleaban por lo que habían de comer, a donde tenían que salir, o se regodeaban en reírse uno del otro.

Sobretodo Ash, quien no perdía oportunidad en mortificar a la muchacha echándole en cara sus triunfos ante las metas nulas de Misty, quien solo podía contentarse sabiendo que era una gran líder de gimnasio, y una de las medallas más imposibles de conseguir en la Liga Añil.

Jamás le hizo un cumplido de lo bonita que se veía cuando osaba arreglarse para salir a cenar, o cuando debía acompañarlo a una de esas aburridas reuniones que tenía en la Liga como campeón regional. La obligaba a que condujera su vehículo cuando salían de la ciudad porque él estaba siempre cansado para manejar. Si Misty se quedaba a dormir en su casa, él la despachaba temprano porque sus obligaciones no le daban margen de error y jamás se permitiría llegar tarde a la oficina. Olvidó sus dos primeros cumpleaños…

Pidió otro trago y se lo tomó sin respirar. ¡Realmente era hombre muerto! ¡Si Misty quería terminar con él estaba en todo su derecho!

¿De verdad se había comportado de ese modo tan terrible? Y la lista seguía.

En varias ocasiones hizo que pagara la cena porque dejó su billetera en el auto y no tenía cambio. La dejó plantada un par de veces porque olvidó que debía hacer horas extras en la oficina. Faltó a su fiesta de nombramiento oficial como Líder. No le dio regalo de Navidad en las fiestas pasadas, pese a que Misty sí lo hizo.

Realmente era muy despistado, y no hizo el menor esfuerzo de cambiar eso. Ahora se daba cuenta que ella debió soportar sus defectos sin abrir la boca, mientras él no hacia otra cosa más que mofarse de los de ella.

¿De que servía que tuvieran química entre las sabanas si fuera de ellas por poco se arrancan los ojos?

Al cuarto o quinto shot de tequila se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos eran una nebulosa intrincada, y que lo único cierto era que no podía permitir que Misty lo dejara porque, porque… porque la amaba.

Sí ¡la amaba! Pese a su carácter endiablado, pese a sus riñas, pese a que él era el novio menos demostrativo del mundo la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Porque era obvio que en cuatro años nunca miró a otra mujer porque tenía ojos solo para ella.

Awwwwww, y sonaba cursi. Pero a su cabeza llena de alcohol, es que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos shots se había bebido, era una verdad innegable. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta amaba locamente a su mejor amiga y amante Misty Waterflower.

Con la poca coordinación que tenía, tomó el celular de su bolsillo y se quedó viendo aquel mensaje desencadenante de tantos problemas, como si quisiera desentrañar su mensaje oculto.

Misty iba a dejarlo. Si no era por la horrible persona que era, seguramente sería porque ya habría conocido a alguien mucho más interesante, sincero y que de verdad la tratara como una reina. Y si aún no hubiera aparecido ese _alguien_, indudablemente éste ya estaría en camino, porque nadie en su sano juicio dejaría libre a una preciosa mujer como lo era su novia. Oh bueno, su _casi _novia.

- Eyyy ¿Qué harías normalmente para conquistar a una bella mujer…?- le preguntó a gritos al barman cuando pasaba al otro lado de la barra para servirle a una pareja que estaba en el otro extremo.

Este se acercó solícito a él, mirando con una ceja en alto su horrible aspecto.

- Creo que ya ha bebido demasiado, señor- le respondió apartándole el vaso que estaba a la mitad.

- ¡No! ¡Contéstame! ¡Tú que de seguro eres un experto en estas cosas…! ¿Qué harías para conquistar a una mujer…?

- Creo que una celebridad como usted no necesita esa clase de consejo- le respondió con simpatía -¿Desea que le pida un taxi?

- ¡No! -golpeó la mesa -¡No estoy tan ebrio como crees! ¡Solo quiero que me digas como demonios hacer para reconquistar a mi novia!

- Creo que bastaría con que sea usted mismo.

Ash lo miró analizando sus palabras, luego sacudió la cabeza -No, no, eso no alcanzaría- sacudió la mano como indicándole que ya había tenido demasiado de esa charla y que mejor lo dejara solo. Volvió a mirar el móvil en su otra mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Dejó una considerable cantidad de dinero sobre la barra y se levantó del lugar. Dando tumbos se dirigió a la salida.

El beber no le había ayudado en lo más mínimo con su problema, aunque el alcohol había contribuido a que de cierta forma esclareciera sus sentimientos y llegara a una conclusión: no quería terminar con Misty.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era faltar a la dichosa reunión y así evitarse el sufrimiento, pero conociendo a la pelirroja lo perseguiría hasta encontrarlo y decirle lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Y él quedaría destruido, soltero, y sus estupidos amigos organizarían una noche de juerga, traerían _amiguitas _vistosas para que se ocuparan de él y pretenderían levantarle el ánimo.

Pero Ash no quería ninguna amiguita, ni tampoco quería ser soltero.

Con eso en mente paró un taxi y con voz rasposa le ordenó al chofer que lo llevara al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Sin duda había hecho la noche del hombre, considerando que él estaba en plena ciudad Verde, facturaría muy bien tan solo por ese viaje.

Por lo menos alguien sería feliz esa noche…

Horas después se encontraba parado frente al edificio, presionando con sus dedos el timbre. Una, dos, tres, diez veces hasta que las luces del interior se encendieron minutos después.

- ¡MISTY! -gritó a todo pulmón haciendo bocina con sus manos -¡MMMIIISSSTTTYYY!

La puerta se abrió tras aquel último grito, y la pelirroja de sus sueños hizo aparición. Con su cabello desgreñado, ojos enrojecidos, y usando una vieja camiseta de él a modo de camisón. Cualquiera consideraría de desastre a esa criatura que estaba parada frente a él echando humo y con cara de pocos amigos, pero Ash la encontraba más adorable y hermosa que nunca.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Te has vuelto loco!- los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

Misty se le fue encima propinándole golpes en el pecho -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?¿ ¡Claro que estaba durmiendo! ¡Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada!

- ¿De veras? Vaya no me había dado cuenta- prosiguió divertido, frenando sin esfuerzos los golpes de la chica que no le hacían mayor daño.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en tu casa durmiendo como toda persona razonable…? ¡Ah cierto, olvidaba que Ash Ketchum no es persona, y por supuesto no es nada razonable!

- También de echaba de menos Mist- hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero ella lo frenó a empujones.

- ¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?

La momentánea atmosfera alegre se evaporó con rapidez. Él se encogió de hombros lentamente en tanto extraía el móvil de su bolsillo, buscaba el mensaje que ella le envió y se lo mostraba.

- ¡Sí? ¡¿Qué hay con eso?! ¡Dice mañana a las seis! ¡O sea hoy! ¡Hoy a las seis de la tarde en el parque!

Él la miró fijamente, parecía de verdad muy enojada. Y con el enojo el sueño se le había ido y estaba completamente despierta blandiendo los puños al aire como solía hacer cuando estaba fuera de sí.

- … ¿qué demonios te crees Ash al venir a estas horas a interrumpir mi descanso…? ¡Sabes que mañana me espera un día fatal! ¡Tengo retadores desde temprano y una entrevista con Lorelei en la tarde…! ¿_Por qué me haces esto?_

Y quizás fue esa pregunta detonante la que lo obligó a salir de su entumecimiento, y arrojándose a los pies de ella, se aferró sus piernas, apoyando la frente contra sus rodillas.

- No me dejes.

- ¡…encima apestas a alcohol! ¡Y lo que es aún peor ahora todo el mundo verá el escándalo que haces en la puerta de mi…! ¡¿Qué?!

- No me dejes.

Misty contó hasta diez antes de observar a su pseudo novio aferrado a sus piernas, murmurando con desesperando ahínco aquella frase como si fuera una plegaria.

- ¿Quieres ponerte de pie?- se inclinó para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a verla. Corrió los mechones de cabello negro que le tapaban los ojos, y los descubrió ausentes, y húmedos como si estuviera… -¿Estas llorando?

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió con altivez el joven rechazando las manos de ella, y ubicando ahora la cabeza en su hombro -Uno no puede ser romántico contigo…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ash golpeó la frente contra el hombro de ella y levantó la cabeza, la forma repentina en que la enfrentó hizo que Misty se alejara un poco. La verdad no estaba tan ebrio como parecía.

- ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? Sé que no he sido el novio perfecto, soy despistado, nada caballeroso ni atento, no recuerdo la fecha de nuestro aniversario, ni nada concerniente a nosotros, soy un desastre lo sé. Mi ego llega hasta las nubes y tengo un comportamiento casi infantil… Sé que no he hecho bien las cosas contigo, jamás agradecí lo que haces por mí, jamás… jamás te dije cuanto te… quiero, ni cuanto agradezco que me soportes…

- Ash…

- No, déjame continuar; nunca te pedí que seas formalmente mi novia, ni nunca te dije lo mucho que… lo mucho que te amo. ¡Te amo Mist!

- Ash yo…

- ¡Te amo Misty! ¡Así tan imperfecto como soy!- unió su frente a la de la impávida muchacha, diciendo con el último aliento -Dame una oportunidad, prometo cambiar, prometo dejar de ser ese patán abusivo y empezar a tratarte como te mereces, prometo ser todo, todo lo que tú quieras… pero por favor no me dejes. No lo soportaría, por favor no me dejes…

Misty abrazó a ese joven impulsivo riendo quietamente -¿Todo esto es por ese tonto mensaje de texto?

- No me… _¿Qué?_

- ¿Acabas de hacerme una grandiosa declaración de amor tan solo porque creíste que iba a dejarte?- no pudo evitar reír quietamente.

- ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que ibas a hacer? ¿O es que… conociste a alguien más?

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de decir tantos disparates!?

- ¡Y tú quieres decirme para qué fue lo del mensaje!.

Misty suspiró, deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con su novio y se sentó sobre tus tobillos, bajó la vista.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Dispara!

- ¡No es tan fácil!

- Pero si no quieres dejarme entonces ¿que más puede ser?

La forma relajada en la que dijo aquello hizo que Misty volviera a enfurecerse, lo miró alzando las cejas -¿Qué más puede ser? ¡Que te parece decir que estoy embarazada!

Ash la miró con la boca entreabierta -¿Embarazada?

- Sí, de ocho semanas.

Le devolvió la vista en silencio, por varios segundos no se oía nada, salvo el sonido lejano del tráfico en la ruta. Luego Ash se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó con fuerza, y fue tan repentino que Misty cayó contra él -¡Eso es genial Mist! ¡Tendremos un bebé!

- ¿No estas enojado?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- rió dándole un beso en sus labios aún ceñudos -¡Eso significa que ahora tú _jamás _podrás librarte de mí!

- ¿Queee…?

- ¡Con un bebé en camino tendrás que quedarte toda la vida a mi lado, aunque no te guste!- le guiñó el ojo y volvió a abrazarla llenando de besos sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello.

Misty reía quietamente ante tanta muestra de cariño -Ash, ahora que has declarado que me amas y que soy tu novia…

- Futura esposa diría yo.

- Muy bien, futura esposa. Crees que… ¿Crees que podamos ir adentro? Suficiente espectáculo montamos en el barrio por hoy, hace frío, y creo que podemos discutir algunos puntos de tu confesión en algún lugar más cómodo.

El brillo malicioso de esos ojos verdes no le pasó desapercibido. Besó las manos de su novia antes de ayudarla a ponerse a pie, la abrazó por detrás y oliendo el perfume a vainillas que emanaba de su cabello, supo que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ese tipo de rutina.

- Claro Mist lo que quieras.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Felices cumpleaños chicas!_

_Jajaja no puedo con mi descaro!_

_En fin, lamento traer los regalos dos meses después… A mi favor diré que tenía las ideas en octubre pero ese mes no tenía tiempo de hacerlas, las pasé a noviembre pero allí tampoco pude hacer mucho quedándome el manuscrito a la mitad u.u hasta hoy cinco de diciembre que pude darle el final que se merece._

_Espero les haya gustado! (Para que vean que SI cumplo lo que prometo!) dos meses después pero aquí están n_n_

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_0) Porque el nombre del fic? Buena pregunta ja! La verdad es que no se me ocurría nada para nombrarlo, y mientras miraba a todos lados de mi computadora buscando 'algo' para ponerle un titulo (ya tenía el one shot de Liz casi acabado) reparé en la taza de té con leche a un costado del escritorio y que estaba tomando mientras escribía y ahí nació el titulo. Raro? Lo sé xDDDD_

_1__) Surprise me__ fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió y apenas la pensé supe que sería para Liz (espero te haya gustado ^^)_

_2__) I'm not Him__ está basado en 'Equivoco' un fic de Ya Chan, yo solo tomé la idea original y la modifiqué. En su fic, Misty y Ritchie son novios, y es a Ash a quien ella besa pensando que era Ritchie! Apenas leí ese fic me acordé de Kasumi (era tan tú!) y quise hacer algo parecido usando la idea de Yachan, creo que quedó… bien. ¡Por lo menos a mi me gustó! Ya chan amé tu fic! Este es un pequeño homenaje a tus escritos ^^_

_3__) We have to Talk__ está basado en el fic de CCS que lleva su nombre. Sé que Elphie es fanática de esta serie, y pues al leer ese fic imaginé algo similar con nuestros protagonistas, aunque yo decidí darle otro giro (aprovechando su maternidad!) Espero te haya gustado ^^_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lo próximo a subir será el regalo para mi beta reader ^^ Estoy tan atrasada que espero tenerlo antes de enero T_T_

_Saludos!_

_Sumi Chan_

* * *

_-Equivoco es propiedad de Ya Chan_

_- Tenemos que Hablar es propiedad de P Silvi_


End file.
